


Tin Man

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Dark, Future Fic, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Stiles and Derek are roomates, Time Travel, Time travel to the past, cold stiles, dark future, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is different, then again so it everything else. Futurefic, dark future, dark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf
> 
> Rated for violence and also because I'm paranoid.
> 
> No Cora.

_Hot. It was so hot. Burning, he was burning up. He had a fever. No, that seemed wrong, hot so hot. He was going to burn up. Why was nobody helping him? Why was nobody helping him?! He was going to die! He was going to burn into ashes! The flames were they real? They certainly felt real or was it his fever? He was so hot? So hot and he couldn't breathe. Was that normal with a fever? His thoughts went kind of fuzzy and he felt himself being lifted up. Was his mom or Dad coming to help him? He didn't know and he was barely hanging onto to consciousness as it was, so he just clung to whoever had him in their arms. They were suddenly out of the heat and he could feel air moving around him. He felt himself being lowered to the ground and then one glimpse of the man that had saved him before his vision went black._

Derek's eyes flew open and he looked around the area he was sleeping. It was an automatic thing, he had been doing for years. The dream had also something he had had for years but he didn't really want to think about that at the moment. He relaxed a bit as he took in the familiar, albeit not incredibly pleasant surroundings. 

The place smelt of mildew and it had garbage lying around on various surfaces, but it wasn't the worst place he had stayed in. At least it was private and had a lock. Hearing a noise he moved his head towards the entrance and saw someone entering. The person was familiar so Derek didn't move to intercept him, instead, he just waited until the person came into sight.

The man put down a black duffle bag down on the counter that was also covered in old food bags and takeout containers. They really should pick up their place once and in a while. The man was wearing a leather coat which was filled out by his thick muscular body. Under his leather coat he wore a plaid shirt, plaid shirts were one of the few things that hadn't changed about him. Most of his skin was covered by clothes except for his hands, neck and face and all of those were a mess of scars. Derek would have scars as well, if it wasn't for the fact he was a werewolf and had better than human healing powers. The man's hair was kept short so that it wouldn't get in his way. Of course the most noticeable thing about him at the moment was the huge gauze pad that hid his forehead from view. The man nodded at him

"Derek." it had been a long time since he been called a nickname by Stiles. Sometimes, rarely he told himself he missed it. He missed the optimism and the sarcasm that had come from Stiles's bubbly younger self, but at the same time he knew what had happened to make Stiles like this. Stiles tossed him a burrito, Derek nodded his thanks and dug into the cheap burrito. Stiles unwrapped his own burrito and bit into it.

"What do we have today?" Derek asked Stiles because he was much better at remembering what they had to do then he was. Stiles took another bit of his burrito while he took a small notebook out of his back pocket.

"Another kanima," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, Derek copied the movement. Ever since Stiles, Alison, and Scott had done the spell to find their parents Beacon hills had attracted every supernatural thing from miles around. Which meant a lot of werewolves and some of them weren't terribly picky about who they bit. They had dealt with 4 kanima's since Jackson.

"Research," Derek asked and Stiles nodded and took a book from off the shelves. Derek didn't like thinking about how they had gotten that particular book, so most of the time he let do the research not that had ever been his strong suit anyway, and it was Stiles thing.

"And some witches," Stiles added without looking up. Derek snarled, he hated witches always trying to change the natural order of things and screwing up nature while they did it.

Derek let Stiles get to it and went to work. He worked at a warehouse loading and unloading stuff. It wasn't a bad job since he was stronger than a normal man and any breaks in body were healed quickly. Derek was back some hours later to find Stiles exactly where he had left him, like usual. Stiles didn't have a job, at least not one that he got paid for, he researched almost all the time and then the two of them would take out the threat together. Stiles used to try to make sure that they didn't kill anyone unless they absolutely had to, but now he just gave them a nonlethal choice and if they didn't take it then he chose for them the more lethal one.

It used to bother him more too...well until it hadn't. Nothing much bothered him anymore, not after everything that had happened. He had left at first, until Scott had asked him to come back saying he had no idea what to do with all the supernatural creatures coming there. He had come back and he had helped Scott try to keep the supernatural population under control. It soon became clear that peace was not going to get it done and to keep innocent people from dying they had to take some lives, not all just some.

Stiles had at the time started taking hunting lessons from Alison, because he was still adamant about remaining human. Stiles had learned the skills well but that was only because he spent every waking moment practicing them. Which was how Stiles who at the start of high school had had A's and B's, had become the kid who barely graduated high school. Which he had only really done because he had saved one of his teachers from certain death and that teacher had used their pull to talk his other teachers into giving him passing grades.

The plan had been for Derek to stay at Beacon Hills and for the rest of them Lydia, Issac, Scott, Stiles, and Alison to go off to college and then come back after their 4-5 years were up. However Stiles had gone halfway through his first semester until he found out from another source that Derek wasn't doing well on his own and had packed up and moved right back to Beacon Hills. No matter how much Derek insisted he should go back to school Stiles stayed. The rest of them had never come back, and a small part of him and he knew a large part of stiles resented them for that, even if they both understood. Alison had gotten pregnant with Scott's child during college and Beacon Hills was no longer a place you want to have kids growing up, even if most people weren't aware of the fact. Lydia had fallen in love and gotten married as well in her last year of college and Issac... well he didn't like to think about what had happened to him, although he supposed technically Issac had come back.

"You ready?" Stiles' voice broke him out of his thoughts. Derek's eyes flicked over to Stiles who he could only barely tell was carrying more weapons then usual by the slight bulges in the places that only bulged when they had weapons on them. Derek knew that Stiles would catch him up in the car and nodded and followed Stiles out of their crappy apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was covered in blood, and Derek wondered when the last time being covered in blood or seeing someone else covered in blood had bothered him. Stiles had given the kanima a choice, it hadn't picked the smart choice as evidenced by Stiles wearing it. Stiles didn't appear to be bothered by blood either, not that surprised Derek at all. After Mr. Stilinski had died due to the supernatural Stiles had quickly turned cold. They hardly spoke even though they lived together and had for the past several years, finding that Stiles needed to research full time and that if Derek spent too much thinking about the supernatural he went crazy. Their arrangement worked out well for the both of them. Well except that it was lonely, yeah he lived with Stiles but Stiles wasn't really the kid he used to be. All the light had faded away and just left this dark, jaded, scared man in front of him.

"We should go get the witches now." Stiles said. Sometimes Derek had to be the voice of reason, another reason why they worked so well together. although it used to be the opposite in the beginning, before Stiles had changed. Stiles's body was trembling as it came down from the adrenaline rush, if he wasn't there he was sure that Stiles would go right for the witches and die trying.

"Sleep first." Derek said, Stiles eyes moved to him but he didn't argue. Derek almost wished he would, because then it would mean that Stiles actually felt something and sometimes he wondered if Stiles really did feel anymore. Stiles just nodded and started to make his way toward the car, Derek following him lamenting the loss of the excitable boy he used to be. He pushed it the back of his mind though, Stiles hadn't been that way for a long time and Derek wishing for it wouldn't' make it be.

They made their way to his car, which was no longer a Camaro he had sold that years ago for more bullets and ammo. Instead they had a cheap, old, Toyota which was just as well since he didn't mind getting blood in the interior of this car nearly as much as he would have minded getting it in the interior of his Camaro. Stiles slid into the passenger's seat because Derek always drove when the both of them were in car since he paid for everything, Stiles never complained though, it was rare for him to even show signs of annoyance, unless it came to something supernatural.

Derek's eyes darted to Stiles when they came for a stop at the next intersection but Stiles met his gaze, Derek found himself the first one to look away. Derek found Stiles was starting to tremble more and he looked exhausted, he was definitely crashing from the adrenaline. He was relieved when he pulled into their parking spot in the parking lot of their crappy shared apartment. Derek sighed as he realized the only way he was going to be able to get Stiles to go into the apartment was to have Stiles lean against him. He had wondered sometimes about asking Stiles if he wanted him to turn him, but then again Stiles used mountain ash to trap those he went after, which he wouldn't be able to do if he was no longer human. Helping Stiles up the stairs wouldn't be such a big deal if Stiles wasn't covered in blood and helping him would get blood on his clothes, he actually liked the shirt he was wearing. Yet another shirt he liked down the drain because Stiles couldn't kill something without getting drenched in blood. However he did it anyways, he wrapped Stiles's arm around him and helped him walk up the many stairs to their apartment, which was on the four floor. The elevator was broken and had been since they had moved in, so he doubted that it was ever going to get to fixed.

By the time Derek opened their apartment door Stiles was barely standing up straight, in fact he tried to sit down on their couch but Derek kept him upright.

"The last couch you sat on like this we had to get rid of, so no sitting down until you shower and change your clothes." he said sternly. Stiles looked at him tiredly and little petulantly and Derek could see a silver of the person that Stiles used to be. Derek stood his ground not wanting to have to buy and somehow move another couch into their apartment, which had a strange design. Stiles nodded and headed off his room, but Derek followed him.

"Don't lay down there either or I swear I won't buy you new bedding, if you do you'll have to sleep in blood that isn't yours every single night!" he yelled he heard a barely audible muttered.

"I already do." but he heard sounds that indicating that he was getting undressed. Derek stepped away from the door and turned around. Stiles tended to like coming out naked, he had done it at first to make him blush, since it had been one of the few things that made him feel embarrassed, now he just did because he didn't care anymore. He heard Stiles's door open and then a few moments later the door to the bathroom close.

Derek sighed, there was nothing he could do about Stiles and the more he thought about the more depressed he got, so he figured he could take his mind off of Stiles for a bit. The amount that Derek worked barely kept them at this dump, so they didn't exactly have extra money for cable. All they had was basic network channels which Derek flipped through before settling on a show. He heard the bathroom door open again and then Stiles's door open and close.

From how tired Stiles had looked before he hadn't expected him to come out again, but his door opened. Derek was surprised so he looked at Stiles, wondering if he maybe was more injured that maybe he had appeared, a quick glance at Stiles revealed no new cuts. Derek looked back to the TV and frowned, there was something different about Stiles he just didn't know what it was. Derek looked back at him closer and then after a moment he realized what it was that was different. Stiles bandage was off his forehead, leaving a bright pink scar spanning the length of his forehead. It shouldn't bother him so much, it was just a scar. After all Stiles had a million of them and his new one was nothing special, even it was quite large. He couldn't figure out why the scar was so important-until like lightning it hit him, he had seen that scar before, and the important part was where he had seen it.


	3. Chapter 3

That scar, he had seen it several times in his dreams but only one time in real life... but it was impossible. He shook his head, it had to be someone else. With the exact same scar? He asked himself. It wasn't exactly a common shape for a scar. It had been from a snake type man which had spit acid at Stiles, who had ducked but too slow so instead of hitting him in the eyes it hit him on various spots the top of his forehead. The acid had gone down his forehead before Stiles had wiped it off so it didn't hit his eyes. The result was a unique patchwork of deep chemical burns that had healed into deep scars.

"What?" Stiles asked jolting Derek slightly out of his thoughts and he realized he had been staring at Stile's forehead for a few moments.

"It's healed good." is what tumbled out of Derek's mouth. He had never told Stiles about the man who had saved his life when he was teen. In fact till that moment he had thought the man was delusion of his fevered mind. He thought that it was really his Dad and he had hallucinated the scar and his Dad had gone back in for more people and had never come out.

"Okay." Stiles said and turned back around a tube of some sort of strong smelling muscle pain relieving creme in his hand and went back to his room. Derek shook his head, trying to clear his mind from his earlier thoughts. He tried to focus his attention back on his show but his thoughts wouldn't cooperate. He kept seeing Stiles's scar and comparing it to the memory of the scar in his dreams. It looked exactly the same, despite the fact that that was quite impossible. He glanced at the clock and sighed, he had work tomorrow if he didn't want to be tired he would have to go to bed soon. While he was a werewolf and that afforded him some leeway on how much he had to sleep each night, he still did have to sleep eventually. Although, he had a feeling that even if he went to bed he would not be sleeping much that night

He was right he had only slept an hour last night, the only reason he was able to even pry himself out of bed was because he was a werewolf. He smelt food in the air and looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. He was running a little late if Stiles had already brought food in. A person could set their clock to Stiles, he always brought food at the same time every day. He always brought breakfast and they would go get dinner together before hunting the monster of the day. On the rare nights where there was none or the person/being agreed to the peaceful solution they would go home and Stiles would do more research. Ir was all very much the same every singe day. But today was different because all Derek could think about was Stiles's scar, which he had still yet to cover again in gauze.

"What?" Stiles voice came again this time showing a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing." Derek said, because he was pretty sure that if shared his thoughts aloud even with the amount of crazy they dealt with in their normal lives, Stiles would think he was in fact crazy.

"If it's nothing do you think you can stop staring at me?" Derek blinked and wondered if that was the longest non-supernatural related conversation they had had all week maybe all month. Derek wasn't exactly a chatterbox, he preferred to express his self with non-verbal cues. Stiles used to rattle on all the time about anything and everything and used to flail around. Now he was mostly silent and with two non-chatty guys there wasn't much conversation.

"Your scar." he found himself saying despite himself. Stiles raised his eyebrow. "It's has an unusual shape." Derek said. Stiles nodded and his hand went up his scared forehead. "Do you think that anyone in the world has a scar that looks like that?" Derek said asking the question he wanted to know the answer to without telling Stiles why. Stiles shrugged.

"Vocal answer please." Derek said, it was what Stiles to say all the time when Derek would use his nonverbal expressions he liked so much and Stiles couldn't decipher it or wanted Derek to say it aloud. Stiles looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You want me to tell you what I think about someone else having a scar like mine?" Yeah when Stiles said it that way it did sound crazy.

"Yeah." Derek said softly

"I have absolutely no idea or opinion about that. "Stiles said and turned his attention back to he book. Derek blinked, he wasn't really surprised though. He looked at the clock and realized that he was running late, he might even have to use his werewolf speed to get ready and get to work on time. He speed out of the kitchen to his room, where he put on his clothes in record time, then grabbed his keys, picked up the partially eaten burrito from the table and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only because he was a werewolf that he was able to do his job on what little sleep he had gotten. He was considering telling Stiles to shove whatever mission Stiles was going to set them on tonight where the sun don't shine when he opened their front door to see Stiles dressed and ready to go. Derek's shoulders sagged in exhaustion.

"Stiles can we do this tomorrow? I don't even have work tomorrow."

"They're witches." he said stubbornly, Derek knew that Stiles had a thing about witches, a real deep hatred of them and he knew where it stemmed from and usually he was up anytime for it, but not at the moment.

"And they'll still be witches tomorrow." Derek said back tiredly. Stiles's eyes narrowed slightly at him, showing him how unfunny Stiles found his comment.

"Don't make me bite you." Derek threatened, it wouldn't turn him into a werewolf since he wasn't an alpha and hadn't been in years, but it hopefully would at least get Stiles to back off. Stiles glared at him but sat down. Derek's eyes focused momentarily on Stiles's scar again before flickering his gaze away before Stiles saw him.

"Why do you keep looking at my scar." Stiles asked his voice heavy with annoyance.

"It's just a very unique scar" Derek said then saw that Stiles still supporting an annoyed look "Look, this is going to sound crazy but someone with a scar just like yours, saved me when I was a teenager when Kate burned down my house."

"I was a kid back then and I didn't get this wound till six weeks ago." Stiles said like he was talking to an idiot. Derek growled at him, he had more patience then he used to, but still he didn't like to be talked to like he was stupid.

"I know that." he growled again showing his werewolf blue eyes. "It's just... I swear the guys scar was just like that and I find it strange that with such a strange scar that more than one person would have it."

"Oh." Stiles said. "Yeah that is a little strange." Derek rolled his eyes and went to his room., shaking his head.

~.~

The next morning he woke up to the smell of...it took a few moments to place exactly what the smell was but he did, it was churros. Derek dragged himself from the warm confines of his bed and made his way into the kitchen where he found both the counters and floors were clean... and churros. Derek founding himself thinking that he should postpone things more often. Stiles however made him change his mind. His eyes looked tired, even more than usual, like he hadn't got much sleep at all the past night. He had a feeling that Stiles couldn't sleep until after he did what he did. He shook his head and bit into a churro savoring the taste of cinnamon and sugar. Stiles sat down across from him and waited very impatiently for him to be done. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Give me a few minutes to eat and we'll go after your witches." he didn't even know what the witches had done to put them in Stiles's list. He used to know, but after years he had stopped asking and just trusted that Stiles would only target those who were killing other people. He wasn't entirely sure he should trust Stiles, but he just didn't want to know. He ate a few more bites of the churros and purposely chewed slowly since he wasn't all that anxious to go out that morning, but he knew that eventually they would be leaving. Another few slow bites and he was out of churro, which meant that it was time for them to go. He used a napkin to clean off his hands but then found no other way to put it off any longer and stood up and made his way out the door.

Derek surprised himself by asking for the first time in ages.

"So what did they do?" Stiles looked at him surprised, and Derek wondered when the last time he had seen him look surprised was. However, it only lasted for a moment before it faded away, making him slightly question if it had ever really been there to begin with.

"Sacrificed two virgins on the last full moon for a spell." Derek nodding and remembered suddenly why he had stopped asking.

"We're not giving them a choice." Stiles said." Derek nodded understanding, whenever they killed children, mercy was off the table. He looked again at the directions that Stiles had printed out for him and took a left turn when he supposed to. A few minutes later he came to a stop at a normal looking house. It didn't bother him, most people they took down lived in normal looking house. Rarely did they live in a cave, or swamps, or anything that looked like a lair.

The house was brown and there was nothing about it on the surface that made it look any more out of place then any other house on the street. It had a small porch and a brown old wooden fence that surrounded the house. The house had some small chips and cracks in it, but still the yard was clean and well cut and nothing screamed witches.

They scanned the house for a moment before they both as one stepped out of the car silently, Stiles kept the hinges of the car well oiled specifically for this reason. The two of them looked around the house a little bit more before Stiles pointed towards the house, then to himself and pointed at Derek and then gestured at him to go around the back.

Derek nodded, he made his way over the fence and easily hopped it. The backyard was no less normal looking than the front yard had been. Although it was obvious that no kids lived there or they were real neat freaks, since there was no swing set and no toys strewn around on the ground or anywhere outside. There were some subtle signs on magic though, ones that unless you knew what they were you would never be able to see. Symbols and sigils painted in nearly the same color on supports and brown window shutters.

Derek shivered, he hated witches too, not as much as Stiles did but he still hated them. Derek bent down before entering the house and took his six inch knife with a wickedly sharp blade out of the sheath in his boot. Most of the time he used his strength or claws, but occasionally he used the knife. Having the knife had saved him enough times that he didn't go into situations like this without some sort of backup weapon, usually the knife in his hand.

He carefully and quietly made his way to the backdoor. The door was a set of double wooden doors with separate glass panels, however the glass was covered in some sort of purple fabric from the other side, probably a curtain. His hand came to rest of the doorknob and then he tried to open the door only to find it locked. Which didn't really prove to be a problem, not with his werewolf strength.

He heard the distinct sound of splintering wood from the other side of the house and knew that Stiles was already in the house. He brought back his leg as well and heard a similar splintering sound as the door in front of him was no longer in front of him but below him. He used his werewolf speed to move into the house, he looked around the room and saw it to be a kitchen with no one in sight. He quickly moved onto the next room which was behind a closed door, which was a bedroom. Then another bedroom and then he heard something, he stopped checking rooms and just followed the sound that he had heard. He came into the room that he was sure that the sound had come from, and found a sight that made him stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the story was from Derek's POV but the rest is going to be from Stiles's POV.

Stiles looked at the door in front of him for a moment, there was some nice workmanship in it, it was almost a shame that he was about to break it down...almost. He reared back his leg and kicked the door. He winced at the pain since it was a bit heavier than the doors he was used to kicking down, but down it still went.

He quickly took his .22 caliber handgun out of his ankle hostler and gripped it in his left hand. He took a throwing knife out of one of the several pockets that lined his coat and put into his right hand. He had practiced a lot over the years and his left arm was nearly the same in accuracy as his right hand was. He looked down what appeared to be a long hallway with several doors on the sides of it. The hallway had hardwood flooring that shined slightly reflecting the light shining on it from the domed lights on the ceiling.

Stiles made his way swiftly into the house before the witches came to meet them. He opened the door closest to him and found it to be a bedroom, his eyes took in the bed, and drawers, since there was no people in it he immediately dismissed it. He turned to the next door without closing the first one because he had to find them as soon as possible. The next door was the same story, only it smelled funny like incense or something similar. It didn't matter though, no one was in there which meant that the room was inconsequential.

He moved onto the next room, opened the door and saw that this was obviously some sort of spells or rituals room due to the strange, herbs, sigals, and mystical objects around the room. However his focus was on the thing in the room that he had never seen before it all his years and with the all the witches he had dealt with. It was kind of like a mist, only it was green and glowing in an almost hypnotic way. He blinked and moved his eyes along to see three of the four witches looking at him shocked. Two of the witches were on one side in front of a stand that seemed to holding their spell book while the third witch was halfway from the stand to the light thing.

The three witches all looked similar which was probably because they all came from the same family. All three of them were women in their forties and if it wasn't for the ceremonial robes that two of them were wearing they wouldn't look out of place outside of the house. The one in between the stand looked like the youngest of the three of them, although he couldn't be sure and he didn't really care to make sure. She unlike the other two was not dressed in the black ceremonial robes that the others were, she was just wearing dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. However Stiles, while he took in their appearance his attention was drawn to the light thing. Stiles had no idea what the light was but he didn't get a good feeling about it.

Stiles recovered from his shock at seeing the strange item, or spell... or whatever it was quicker than they did for him unexpectedly interrupting their spells. Stiles threw his throwing knife straight into the witch that was in between the stand and the spell, the normal looking one. Since apparently she hadn't quite recovered from her shock yet, she didn't protect herself the way a witch normally would, and the knife hit her square in the forehead causing the witch to go down. The other two witches recovered from their shock and started pointing at him sending curses his way.

Fortunately for him this wasn't his first rodeo and he dodged the spells and countered ones that he couldn't avoid. He wasn't a witch, not the in the traditional sense. Traditional witches used their connection to the earth to cast spells, he didn't have a connection to the earth so he had to use his own life force. The downside was for every spell he cast he made himself more and more tired and if he used too much then he would just die. He also took his weapons one by one out from his coat and tried to throw at them. Unfortunately the items seemed to be deflected by some kind of mystical energy shield that was protecting the two witches from being hurt by the numerous pointy objects he was throwing at them.

Sometime during this fight he had started calling one of the witches in his head Craggily because her teeth were in serious need of braces. He called the other one Big Nose because she had a larger nose that didn't look good on her face. They were terrible nice or creative names but since he intended to kill them he didn't really care. He was started to get tired of fighting, especially since no matter what he threw at them it wasn't getting through because of their mystical shield.

He focused on an anti-magic spell, it was very draining but it was the only way they were going to get out of there. He was about to use the spell when he realized that the fourth witch who was supposed to be there was missing and whatever the spell was in the middle of the room, she had probably already made it into there. Which meant in order to make sure whatever the witches were planning didn't work, he was going to have to follow her, which meant that he couldn't use his anti-magic spell yet.

He cursed, and then used his left hand to hunt for more items. He only used the gun as a fear tactic or a last resort because then the police would come. Which was bad with witches because they could easily get out of situation by deflecting, like they had deflected the arrows and other things he had tried to hit them with. Derek couldn't get at them either because of their shield. Stiles fingered his last arrow and knew he was going to have to do something smart. He just wished he knew what, he frowned and wondered if the anti-magic spell would work only a single object rather then the whole room. He whispered on the arrow.

"Et mandavero et praecepero solutione carmina in sagitta." He was about to throw it, but then maybe since there was a lot riding on the arrow then maybe the one with supernatural strength, aim, and agility should be the one to throw it.

"Derek kutupa hii." It was Swahili, supposedly. It was from an internet translation. Although it didn't matter whether or not they were actually speaking the correct thing, just that the other people in the room had no idea what they were talking about. He threw the arrow to Derek after he nodded who then threw at one the witches. It went through their shield and embedded itself through the throat of Craggily leaving just Big Nose. Stiles noticed that the circle was fading, apparently the remaining witch did not have enough power to keep it open without the other witch.

"Je, utunzaji wa mchawi mwingine, mimi nina kwenda kwa." which meant can you take care of the other witch, I'm going through. Derek nodded and Stiles quickly threw himself into the green glowing thing. Stiles hoped that what ever resided on the other side wouldn't be even more difficult and that Derek could handle the other witch while he was gone.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing he became aware of was the smell of smoke in the air. The second was that he was no longer in the house but in the woods, a somewhat familiar looking section of woods but he couldn't put his finger on where.

So it was a teleportation spell? Something about that seemed off, it was easier even for a witch to drive to somewhere rather then using a spell for something that complicated. He looked around and knew that he wasn't going to find any answer there however he found a pair of foot treads going through the dirt.

He was glad he knew how to track a person. He followed the footsteps as quickly as he could and then froze for a moment when he recognized where he was. He about half a mile from the Hale house. They had spent some time there in their early days and he had gotten to know the woods around the house very well, especially when he had been learning how to track someone. He picked up his speed no longer tracking the footsteps because of what he saw in the distance.

Flames, hot orange flames. The Hale house was on fire, again. He ran all the way to the Hale house watching the flames get larger and larger as he got closer and closer to it. He froze again for a second as he realized that the house even though it was on fire looked wrong, the sections of it that weren't on fire looked strange in a way he couldn't put his finger on.

He saw a figure in the not so far distance and he slipped into silent mode as he crossed the distance between them, He circled around so that he could see the person's face without the person seeing his. It was the missing witch's who was looking at house gleefully. He heard some coughing coming from the inside of the house and frowned. No one lived in that house, they checked every once in awhile to make sure that no squatters took up residence there since Derek didn't want anyone to live there but him.

He shook his head, the witch was the priority, whatever the witch had come there to do she couldn't do it. Stiles checked his pockets and liner looking for any weapon even though he knew that he didn't have anything on him. Okay then he had one chance at this, if he missed or she saw him she would kill him before he even knew that he was dead.

He took a deep breath in and out, circled back around and silently crept up behind her. He put his arm around her throat and squeezed. If she couldn't talk she couldn't spell as easy. To make it harder he used his other arm to hit head hard enough that it certainly made it very difficult to concentrate. The witch was starting to lose consciousness. He at normal strength could just snap her neck, but he had used too much magic for that. Instead he had to wait until he felt her take her last breath. He let her body fall to the ground and then straightened up, now what?

He heard the cough in the air again and figured with the day he had why not save someone from the flames, even if the person most likely set the fire in the first place. He wasn't a fire fighter but he said

"Parte do lume para min." it was a fire deflection spell, it meant that fire didn't extinguish but it parted for him which required less life force. He made his way through the house and heard some sounds he couldn't quite figure out, but he ignored it focusing solely on the coughing. He made his way through the house following the coughing and then he found the source. It was a teenage boy, he rolled his eyes he should have guessed, he wondered if he had lit the fire with a cigarette or had a contained fire in the house which quickly became uncontrolled. Part of him wondered if he did save the kids life if he wouldn't do something as equally stupid in the future, but figured that since he was using his life force to save him he shouldn't use it in vain. He gathered up the teen in his arms, he noticed that the teen's eyes opened and closed.

Stiles paused for a moment as he felt something nag at the back of his head, but he pushed it aside since he had to focus on getting the two of them out of the burning house. He made his way as quickly as possible through the burning house especially since he felt himself getting weaker. The weakness was a bad sign, in fact he had to drop the spell for the last ten feet because if he didn't he was going to die and so would the teenage idiot in his hands.

He ran the rest of the way out of the door and felt as the fire burned him on all sides. He threw the kid down as gently as he could then hit the ground snuffing out the remaining fire. He got up off the ground and checked his body for burns, he found some on his arms and legs but nothing too bad because it had only been burning him for a few moments.

He felt exhausted truly and utterly exhausted which was why he cursed when he heard the sirens. Yeah he had saved the kid, but the police weren't fond of him, although they more than anyone else knew what he did for them. They just didn't like him personally, apparently they found him to be abrasive at times. Stiles knelt down next the kid and put his hand over the kid's mouth and felt the kid breathing. Okay the kid would be fine if he left him there with that in mind he stood up and ran out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

He ran for a hundred yards before he had to stop, stupid spells. He hid behind a tree as someone came into view. From the outfit the person was wearing he could tell it was a firefighter. The firefighter stopped in front the teenage and leaned over probably to check the kids status. Stiles knew that there was no more he could do for the kid.

He continued walking just in case, he combed the forest looking for any more survivors, although he kind of doubted they would go too far. He found himself once he got a little further going back towards the road. He lifted his hood up cover his face as he came into the view of the road.

He saw the house even more engulfed in flames than before. He hoped the teenager hadn't had any friends sleeping in the house as well. He couldn't have saved anyone else though, because as it was he had burns, he would have died if he had tried to go back in the house.

There were few fire engines in front of the house trying to the get the raging fire under control, it was probably even more important to do so because the Hale house was surrounded on all sides by woods. He saw the teenager in the distance being wheeled into an ambulance. He nodded and headed away from the scene.

He walked just inside of the trees, he could see pretty well but it would be harder for people to notice him, unless they were looking for him. Not far away from the fire engines was a police car and a line of tape complete with a police officer. The poor smuck had to make sure no idiot tried to get a closer look and ended up hurting themselves. Which might have been eventful if the Hale house wasn't in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't in the middle of the day when most people were still at work.

From the officer's posture he seemed bored more than anything else. Stiles kept walking although he also keep on looking at the cop wondering if it was someone he had personal experience with or not. However the cop had his head down and his face was not in view. He kept looking though and he almost thought he was going to get out of view before the police officer showed his face when he looked up.

Stiles froze and looked at the police officer in shock, It was impossible. Three things flashed through his mind. The boys eyes, he knew those eyes they had been so familiar and now he knew exactly where he had seen them before. They were Derek's eyes, and his hair color. The second was the house, he knew now why it had seemed off at the time, the sections of the house that had seemed off because they were new, unburned. The third thing though and the most important was the police officer's face, that was the thing that cemented it. The face of the police officer was a very familiar sight, Stiles had a picture of him looking exactly like he did at the moment. It was his father, his much younger father. Stiles considered himself a smart guy so putting the facts together and it left him with only one conclusion, not matter how strange it was. It was the past, he was in the past and he had just saved Derek Hale from the fire that had killed his entire family except for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf

His Dad was only ten yards away, he hadn't seen him in years and now he was only yards away. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between the two of them and hug his father. It felt strange, it had been so long since he had felt much of anything, he had kind of closed it all out when his father had died. But he wasn't died yet, he took two steps towards him before stopping.

He had been in the fire, it was very clear he had been in a fire and he hadn't stayed around. People who don't stay around generally leave because they have something to hide, something that police officers would generally be suspicious of. Besides he, the he of this time was only five and his Dad had yet to see and understand the supernatural yet. His Dad would just see him as some stranger and that would hurt.

He would talk to him, but first of all he had to clean up. From what he remembered there wasn't a motel or hotel room around for miles. Damn Hales, why did they have to live in the middle of nowhere?! He wasn't sure he had enough energy to hike the many miles it took to get to somewhere where he could get a motel. To make matters worse the gray clouds which hadn't been kind enough to douse the burning house now decided to make it's presence known, which was just fantastic.

His burned clothes didn't provide much protection against the rain and so he headed into the forest to try to find somewhere where he could just rest for a few minutes before continuing on his way. After his few minutes were up he made his way back to his feet. He looked through his pockets trying to find anything that would help him. His pockets were normally lined with weapons, but they were all gone, thrown at the stupid witch, he hoped that Derek had managed to kill the last one.

An uncomfortable thought bubbled up. Would his Dad be proud of him? Or would he be ashamed? He killed people, granted the normal police couldn't do what he did and without him there would a lot more dead people in Beacon Hills, but would his Dad be disappointed in him? He had never thought about it before because any other time he or anyone brought it up he could just say that his father was dead, killed by them so they would never know.

He found hidden in one of his pockets he had forgotten about a plain granola bar. A quick look at the package made him aware that it was expired, but only by a few months and he was in serious need of nourishment. At the moment he found that he didn't care if it wasn't the tastiest granola bar on the planet earth. He found the plain granola bar to be more than satisfactory.

He continued looking his coat, the coat of many pockets Derek had occasionally called it. It was custom made and had cost a pretty penny which Derek had complained about. However, since Derek was the only one of who actually worked and Stiles was always spending his money, he understood to a certain extent. Although Stiles had offered to reverse roles, he would work all day and Derek could research all day, Derek hadn't taken his offer. They both knew that was the best way to work it, even though he knew that Derek just wanted to complain.

His train of thought was interrupted when he found something else, another non weapon and this one was non-food as well. It was mountain ash, huh? He thought he used up all the mountain ash years ago, but apparently he had hid some in his jacket. It wasn't much only enough to cover one person and even then the lines had to be kind of thin.

He put it back, and continued his search, he looked in every single pocket and found nothing else. Fantastic. He felt chest pains, which was just fantastic because they were a warning, if he didn't get some sleep soon then his life force would run out and he would die. He doubted even though he was exhausted he could get sleep as the rain pummeled him and soaked into his clothes. He had to get to town and he couldn't walk there without dying. He was was going to die because he saved little Derek's life, it seemed so unfair. He got up from the water soaked ground and went to the line of the trees, this was his best and only hope.

He stuck his thumb out as he took in how he looked to others, burn and soaked to the bone, he doubted there was much a chance, but he wasn't going to give up until he keeled over. He walked very slowly, then as the chest pain got worse and worse he stopped and just stood. Car after car passed him leaving him to die on the side of the road.

He gave up his life to protect these people in the future and they couldn't even spare a moment to save his life?! He sunk to his knees as the chest pain became worse and it really started to settle into his mind. He was going to die on the side of the road in the past...only Stiles could be that lucky. He sat down on the road and grasped his chest as the pain hit again hard. He had accepted his fate when he saw lights in the distance, it was going to go right past him like all the other lights had, he kept his eyes on it anyways and watched as it passed him... then stopped, after a long moment the car reversed. The passenger's side door was opened to reveal another familiar face.

"Do you want a ride?" it was his mom.


	9. Chapter 9

His mother looked at him expectantly and then her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles was not okay, he was dying, and he was with her, his mom, he hadn't seen her since he was a kid. He managed to pull himself to his feet, if he was going to die he wanted to be with his mother like his mother was with him when she died, it would be better that way. Also maybe he'd survive. He made his way into the pasenger's side of his mother's car. They had sold her car not long after she died since Stiles had refused to ride in it. He closed his door and was immediately taken in by the smell. It smelt so strongly of his mother. His mother was not so subtlety sneaking peaks at him. He supposed it probably had something to do with the fact he was sopping wet but at the same time his clothes had burns.

"What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Stiles had become a much better liar in the last few years and usually could pull off a lie seamlessly; however, he had never been able to lie to his mother. It had always seemed like she knew exactly when he was lying. He cleared his throat and said slowly.

"I was camping alone and I didn't put my campfire out correctly and during the night it caught my camping area on fire. I barely escaped with what I was wearing which didn't happen to include the keys to my car." She looked at him very sympathetically, so Stiles guessed his lie worked, for some reason that made him sad that his mom couldn't see through his lie that she couldn't just see him and know who he was. He knew though the idea of time travel to his mom was probably preposterous, not to mention he had scars all over him which made him look much different then the Stiles she knew at the moment, not to mention the burns.

"Where would you like to go?" Stiles shook his head.

"Anywhere in town is good, I can call my friend and he can bring me back to my car. "

Stiles lied again.

"You sure?" his mom asked and he had a feeling that she knew that he was lying, he hide a small smile. Maybe she knew he was lying after all because she subconsciously could tell, motherly instinct and all that jazz. Part of him wanted to ask what she was offering, he imagined for minute going home and being able to spend the night with her. However, he was pretty sure that his mom wouldn't offer that, wouldn't put his five year old counterpart at risk.

Which was why he couldn't go, he didn't know anything about time travel other than things he had seen in television and movies. All those things had told him he was supposed to stay clear of his other self, of course they also said not effect the past in any way. He was pretty sure that saving Derek was a no-no, then again maybe it wasn't. Derek had told him that someone with his scar had saved his life, so maybe his whole life Derek had had nightmares about the night that Stiles had saved his life. So maybe whatever he did he had already done. He looked at his mom who looking at him again worried.

"I'll be fine." he realized they were getting closer to town and that he only a few more minutes with his mom before she would be dropping him off. Part of him wanted to tell her that she was going to get cancer, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't believe him, he had to come up with a subtler way to bring it up. However his train of thought got derailed as he spent a few minutes taking in his mother, and trying to memorize her as she was as well as her voice. He only realized that they were at his destination when the car stopped. So what he intended to say subtly came out much less subtle.

"You should get a cancer screening." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked confused, she was young she wasn't' supposed to have cancer this young but she had. Stiles blinked surprised that he had just blurted that out, he wasn't really a blurter anymore, hadn't been for awhile but he had just blurted again.

"My mom she had cancer, she was just a little bit older than you when she died, I don't want something like that to happen to you." maybe she would get checked sooner this time around, maybe she would survive. His mom blinked several times in confusion then it settled on a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He made his way slowly out of the car since he knew that he was making his mom uncomfortable. He stood on the curb and was about to close the door when he said.

"Thanks for the ride,-please get screened." he pleaded and at his mom's clearly uncomfortable look he decided to close the door. The car didn't peel away at top speed like he was expecting, but she also didn't waste much time before she pulled out and drove into the rain. He found himself just a few feet from a hotel and let out a huge breath of relief. He was going to survive the night and he had seen his mother again. Maybe just maybe she would catch the cancer early this time around and maybe she would still be alive when he went back. Of course in order to go back to his correct time period he had to figure out how in the world he was going to do that. However, first thing was first he had to check into the motel and go to sleep for at least a few hours or he was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

 

He woke up and looked over the alarm clock across the room, he had slept much longer than he was planning to. He hardly slept much anymore, except for when he overused magic. It was 12 hours after he had checked into the motel and check out was in 30 minutes, which was fine since he didn't exactly have anything to pack up. All he had to do was put on his burned clothes again that he had taken off before he had slipped into bed the night before, which was just his coat and jeans.

He did decide though that he wanted a shower before check out time and took one. Although it wasn't a very pleasant experience putting back on the same dirty clothes, but he did it anyways. He looked at himself in the mirror. His coat and jeans were burned in a very obvious way. His clothes still smelled like smoke and something else that he didn't want to figure out, even though rain had heavily saturated his clothing last night. At least they had dried considerably since the night before.

He looked at his face, more particularly at the scar on his head. The scar no longer looked the way it had before because it had a new burn line through it. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he could feel the pain radiating from the burn as well as several other places where he had been burned. Those places included three burns on his face: on his left cheek, his chin, and a point that was between the two. He also noted that his hair was singed in places. He needed to cut his hair and new clothes.

Unfortunately one thing he had found out about last night, was that his credit card was not active, and his cash had future dates on them, which made them seem like they were fake. Of course, he doubted that many people looked that closely at bills but he didn't have that much cash on him. He had to use all the charm he had in order to convince the motel manager to accept the bills. Real charm, not magic. Any more magic and he would have died.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. Yeah, his time was just about up. He grabbed his key from the table and made his way out the door. He wasn't going to return it, but he might use it for some other reason. The motel was cheap and hadn't had any continental breakfast, even if it had had one he would have slept straight through it. Stiles was hungry and he was going to have to go get it on foot since he didn't have a car here and his younger self wouldn't be able to drive for another 11 years. He had few choices that were close to his motel and of his few options he picked a grungy looking diner. He certainly wouldn't normally look out of place, but his singed clothes certainly made the occupants look at him a little strangely. He sat down in one of the booths and a waitress come over. She looked him over and crinkled her nose at his outfit, however she was professional enough not to say anything except.

"Can I take your order?" Stiles ordered a small meal not really feeling like staying in the place for long and the girl went away. He stared down at the worn wooden table and thought about they really needed to varnish these tables, because they looked like pieces of crap. It was no wonder there was hardly anyone in the diner even though it was lunch time.

He shook his head, he had to figure out what he was going to do. He had no idea how much time he had here before Derek figured out a way to get him back. He stopped for a moment. Would Derek even want to get him back? He wasn't exactly a bottle of sunshine these days and he was always sending them after monsters. Maybe Derek would want a break from all that? It also wasn't exactly like they were close. They lived together but only because the arrangement work for the both of them, they barely talked at all. What if Derek left him here? Stiles shook his head, he had to work under the assumption that Derek was trying to figure out a way to get him back.

His meal of hash browns and eggs came out and Stiles dug in, but ate slowly since he had to figure out what his next step was. He had a laundry list of things to do. The first was to buy clothes that weren't burned. The second was to apply burn ointment to his skin, but he could both of those at a store. So he supposed his first stop was the nearest Walmart or Target. What other things did he want to do? He wanted to see his Mom and Dad again. He wanted to talk with them, even if he had to get himself arrested to talk with his Dad. With that in mind, he left a tip and made his way out of the diner.

He needed a ride. There was no way he was going to be able to do all the things he needed to do in the time that was left without a car. He was going to have to steal one. With that in mind, he went to the crappiest car on the street. The one that looked the least cared for. The one that would hopefully take the longest time to be called in stolen. Stiles found a rock in the gutter, it was pretty sizable rock, hopefully, big enough to break the window. He paused and used his other hand not holding the rock to try the door. It was unlocked. He smiled and dropped the rock, it was his lucky day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

 

It took him a few minutes to remember how to hot-wire a car.  It was a good thing that one of the main instruments was actually in the backseat. Eventually though he hot-wired the car and took off down the street, only to find that the car squeaked and squealed. Stiles knew why the person hadn't bothered to lock their car, it was a real piece of junk. He quickly came to the conclusion he was going to have to steal another quieter car because this one was drawing unwanted attention. So maybe not so lucky.

He made his way through streets until he found what he was looking for, Walmart. He walked into the store and saw everyone staring at him, mother moved their children away from him. He was pretty intimidating with all his scars and now burns, he was used to the reaction though and normally it didn't bother him. In fact, he often found a perverse kind of pleasure in it, but today the pleasure was absent.

He made his way quickly to the men's section and picked up a black shirt and black hooded jacket, along with some dark Jeans. He paused for a moment wondering exactly when it was that he had stopped wearing color? He shook his head and made his way to the medicine where he gathered up burn medication, toothbrush, and toothpaste then made his way to the front of the store where he waited in line. He took his wallet out and looked at his bills again. He quietly did what he had done at the diner and put a perception spell on it to make it seem like it was the right kind.  He may have also made it look like it worth more than it was, but he only had a few bills left.

It was his turn and Stiles waited while the cashier rung up his items when he was finished ringing up items Stiles handed him the bill. The cashier looked at his bill, Stiles had to focus hard on what he wanted the cashier to see and apparently it passed the test because the drawer opened and Stiles was handed back some bills some real bills.

He then made his way back to his stolen car and drove to the nearest gas station. At the gas station, he changed into his new clothes and shoved his old ones back into the bags. He brushed his teeth and put on the burn medication which made it feel much better. When he was finished with all of that Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. With his hood up he looked much more normal, he still was scarred, but with his hood up it was harder to see.

He made his way out of the gas station and paid a little for gas, but not much, since he was still planning on stealing another car soon since the one he had now, was very noisy, and it called unwanted attention towards him. He looked down the street for a car he wanted to steal and found one. This time the car was locked, but Stiles had thought of a better way to go about this time around rather than breaking a window. He put his hand on the locking mechanism and focused and said.

"låse opp,» then tried the door to find it unlocked. He could do the same to get the car to start, but even though they were small spells if he did too many he would going to find himself in the same position as last night. That was not something that he wanted, so instead he used the instrument from the other car to get this one going. He drove away leaving the old stolen car there and was relieved to find that his new one wasn't nearly as noisy as his old stolen car had been.

Now where to go? He wanted to see his Mom and Dad, but he had no idea how he was going to go about it. He hadn't even realized it until he was halfway there that he was driving towards the house he had lived in until his mother had died. He and his Dad had moved after that since they had been unable to live in the same house without her there. He stopped and pulled over. Before he saw the house, he saw her. She was sitting on a park bench wearing a light gray sweater she was watching a little kid swinging on the swing set. He looked closely at the little kid and he saw with a start it was him. He was actually looking at his mom, watching over his younger self, which was so surreal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

He considered for a moment the implications if he and his younger self-met, then decided he didn't care. If the universe decided to explode then at least he would get to see his Mom. Stiles had given enough to the universe in his life, he wasn't going to let it take away his only opportunity to talk to his parents.

Stiles put the car in drive again, drove up the block, around the corner and stopped the car. He got out of the car and made his way down the street formulating an excuse in his mind, because he was pretty sure he was going to need one if he didn't want to seem like a stalker. He put his hand into his pockets since it was a little chilly outside.

He made his way down the block at a brisk pace as he saw the small park to the side of him and saw an empty spot on the park bench next to his mom. His mom, his younger self and another mother with her child were the only ones at the park at the moment. Stiles hesitated for a moment then went to sit down at the bench furthest from his mom, unable to bring himself to talk to her at the moment. Instead, he just watched her from afar.

About five minutes into his watching her from afar, a child started crying, an annoying grating sound. His mother stood up and made her way over the child which was it clicked. His younger self was making the annoying sound. His mother bent over and hugged the crying child.  Stiles folded his arms around himself. His mom was hugging his younger self, he didn't remember this, though. The child -his younger self- cries dropped off slowly and then the child ran off to go play some more.

He considered for a moment killing his younger self so that he wouldn't have to go through what he was going to go through-what he hadn't already gone through. However, he knew that he couldn't put his parents through that. Besides there were 7 mostly good years between now and then. He wasn't counting the year his mother died because that year had not been good in any way shape or form.

Stiles stood up as realized that he could be pulled back at any time and as such now was not the time to be timid, It had been such a long time since he had been timid so the sensation was a little foreign. Stiles made his way to his mom and pulled back his hood and said.

"I thought that that was you." like he was surprised to see her there. He wasn't really sure how great of an actor he was, but he hoped he was passable. She looked at him surprised and little warily.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, it was the anniversary of my mom's death," he lied smoothly.

"Which was why I went camping to get away from the city for a bit. But after my tent went up in flames I wasn't in a very good state of mind," he lied again. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you again for awhile," Beacon Hills wasn't a huge city, but it wasn't a small town either. "Imagine my surprise when I see you at my park."

"Your park?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well my new park, I just moved here about a week ago," came out of his mouth.

"Where do you live?" she asked trying and failing to hide the fact that she was suspicious. Stiles hid a smile glad that his mother was smart enough to not just trust him. Stiles pointed the opposite direction from their house and said "About three blocks down that way. My doctor told me I was supposed to walk to get fresh air after the fire. I'm not usually a fresh air person, I spend most of my time playing games." he said with a smile. Stiles absently wondered when the last time he had actually played a video game, or other game, or even watched a TV show was? There was a TV in their place but only Derek watched it.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me a ride. No one else on that road was stopping and my doctor said if I'd spent anymore time in the rain I probably would have gotten sick or pneumonia or something., she smiled, she seemed a little more relaxed around him.

"I'm happy to help," she said.

"So is he yours?" Stiles asked pointing to his younger self, his mom nodded and she smiled.

"Yep he's mine," she looked at him for a long moment as if she was deciding something, probably if she could trust him and she nodded seeming to come to a decision.

"Do you want to sit down?" Stiles smiled and accepted the seat. His mom was only a few inches from him and he wanted to scoot even closer. He had this ridiculous urge to climb into her lap like he used to, but he wasn't a kid. Not to mention that she didn't know he was her son and it was a good way to get slapped or get the police called on him. Okay, maybe the police wouldn't be so bad, except there was no way to ensure it was his Dad that showed up, plus he was sure it wouldn't feel the same way as it had when he was a kid.

"How old is he?" he already knew the answer. He just knew it was one of the questions that other people expected to be asked.

"He's five, he just started morning kindergarten," she said with a proud smile. Stiles's heart started aching the way it hadn't in years. Stiles had shut down most of his emotions except rage, years ago. He missed her so much. He wanted to give her a hug but he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep talking to her.

"What do you do?" he asked another question he already knew the answer to.

"I'm just a mom for now, but next year when Stiles starts first grade, I'm going to go back to teaching." Stiles smiled, his mom had loved to teach. She had loved to be around kids, anyone could see it in her eyes when she around kids.

"Teaching, that's great." was all he was able to say because he was fighting not to cry. Another emotion he hadn't had in awhile. His mom was undoing him, tearing apart all the walls he had built around himself after his parents death to protect himself from being hurt again.

"What do you do?" his mom asked him, Stiles, after a moment decided to go with a half truth.

"I'm unemployed at the moment, living off a good friend of mine," he said then wondered was Derek a friend? He trusted Derek more than anyone else in the world but were they actually friends? He didn't want to think about that, though, not when he had his mom right next to him.

"I've applied at a few places but nothing yet," he said trying to make himself seem a little more responsible.

"What did you do before?" his mom asked. That was a good question. He had been doing this for so long, first learning how to do this, then actually doing it. There was a job, though, his first and last real job he had had in college. He had left it without advance notice, but it was advance notice or saved lives. He had always picked lives saved over etiquette.

"I worked for awhile at Mcdonald's," he said. Awhile was a bit of a stretch since it had only been two months. He had also worked for a bit in weapons distributing, but that wasn't the kind of thing most people would be receptive to. His mom merely nodded.

"I hope you get a job soon," polite chit-chat was all they were doing. It was great and devastating all at the same time. He had no idea he long was going to get to stay here. He could be whisked away in a minute or he could stay here for the rest of his life. She looked at her watch and Stiles wished his cell phone hadn't been burnt out of his pocket and then burned in the fire at the Hales, because he had no idea what time it was.

"I got to to going," she said apologetically and stood up from the bench. "But I'll see you around," Stiles nodded even though he had no idea if he'd ever see her again.

"Stiles," she called and Stiles stopped himself from moving forward like his younger self was. She turned to look at him.

"Wait, we've got about this the wrong way. I don't even know your name." His name? He didn't have a ready lie on his tongue. He had just been called Stiles ever since he was a kid and couldn't pronounce the name on his birth certificate. He said the first name that came into his head.

"Derek," he couldn't say, Hale, because that was an actual person, a teenager who his Dad probably now knew as one of the two only survivors of the Hale fire. "McCall," he said after another moment borrowed his old friends last name.

"Derek, I'm Claudia Stilinski, it's nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out and Stiles shook it.

"Nice to meet you," he couldn't say Claudia, because he had never called his mom Claudia ever in his life and couldn't seem to say it now either. Little Stiles was waiting right by his mom but he wasn't exactly waiting patiently, he kept moving around. His mom took younger Stiles hand and he had never felt more jealous in his life then he did at that moment of his younger self. The two of them walked away down the street in the direction of Stiles's old house. When they got far enough away he took a deep breath. This was a lot harder then he had thought it would be and was bringing up more emotions then he was comfortable with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Please and let me know if you liked it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Now he just had to fine a way to cozy up to his father and probably get a place to stay for the night, but that he could do it later. Stiles waited until his mother and his younger self were out of sight before heading back to his stolen car which he now felt a little guilty about stealing. He wasn't a big fan of the guilt, so he did his best to push it to the back of his mind like he usually did. Stiles had to find his Dad but not have his mom around. His Dad would probably be at or going to work soon.

Stiles made his way to the police station and smirked. He was parked in front of the police station in his stolen car, he doubted most people would do something that brazen... and stupid. Stiles didn't have time to be cautious, not if he wanted to see his Dad, and he knew that he could be leaving at any time. Stiles stayed in front of the police station for nearly an hour watching other cops come and go before he noticed his father getting into his police car followed by what Stiles assumed was his partner. Stiles didn't recognize the partner and Stiles knew all cops new and retired. His partner must have either died and moved. He didn't really care either way, he was focused solely on his father who was driving.

Stiles watched his father for about four hours. Apparently, he caught him mid-shift because his father drove back to the police station where his partner got into another car to go home and his father left the parking lot again. Stiles hesitated for a few moments before following him again. His father pulled suddenly off to the side of the road about halfway home from the police station. Stiles pulled off as well and waited as his father just stayed in his car for a few minutes not moving or giving any indication of why he had suddenly stopped. Stiles wondered what was going on and quickly found out when his father exited his police car shouted.

"Hey!" looking at his direction. Had his father finally noticed that he had a tail? Stiles had been tailing him for over four hours. His father took his gun out of his holster and pointed it at Stiles, Stiles held his hands up since despite all of his skills he was still not bullet proof.

"Get out of the car," it wasn't every day your father held a gun on you. This played into his decision to rather then try to run or fight his way out to just do what his father told him to. Stiles opened the driver's side slowly door and made his way even more slowly out of the car and towards his father. His hands were raised up and pointing towards his father so that the future sheriff could see that Stiles wasn't carrying any weapons, at least at that moment. His father pressed him against his stolen car and demanded.

"Who are you? Why are you following me," he could easily break out of his father's grip but in order to that Stiles would have to hit him and he didn't want to. Even though he knew the truth would be hard to swallow and his father probably wouldn't believe him, it would probably surprise him enough to lessen his grip so that he could get away without having to hurt his Dad.

"I'm your son, Stiles from the future."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

His eyes widened and used that moment of shock to his advantage to break himself out of his Dad's grasp.

"You're crazy," his Dad said still staring at him like he was, in fact, crazy. Stiles considered for a moment just running away but his feet seemed to not move, and his mouth seemed to be speaking against his wishes.

"I loved Lydia Martin," he said, he didn't not anymore. Love was a luxury that he couldn't afford, not in his line of work, but at five, he had certainly loved Lydia Martin. Stiles had talked about it a lot to his parents, but to no one else but that was because at five he hadn't met Scott yet. He had met Scott in first grade.

"I hated carrots, but I loved Spinach even though Mom said that it's very strange for a five-year-old to like spinach, then again I was always a weird kid." He wasn't sure why he was saying this. It could destroy everything. Honestly though he didn't care, he wanted his Dad to know who he was for a reason that he couldn't explain even to himself. "I loved swinging on the swing set in our backyard and I loved when you and Mom would join me so I could have someone to race." His Dad was staring at him like he wasn't sure what to think, he looked scared and angry.

"Have you been watching my son?" Stiles smiled.

"Dad it's me, it's Vyacheslav" it was his real name, his own real hard to pronounce name, or, at least, it had been when he was a kid especially written in Russian.

"Vyacheslav?" Stiles nodded.

"Yeah Dad it's me."

"This is impossible." his Dad said shaking his head still not willing to believe. Stiles wasn't sure why it was so important for him to get his Dad to believe.

"How?" Stiles took a wrapper out of his pocket and said.

"Snámhphointe," the wrapper lifted up out of his hand, his Dad watched with shock and fascination as it went higher in his hand then stopped in midair.

"It's a trick?" it was a question a good question though. Stiles nodded at him "Wave your hand through it then." His Dad stepped up slowly and warily towards him then waved his had quickly though it finding nó wires. Stiles let the wrapper settle back to his palm because it was unnecessary and draining. His Dad stared at him amazed

"Stiles?" Stiles nodded again and his father pulled him into his arms for a moment, then held him at arms length. "What happened to you?" Stiles assumed that his father meant all the scars but he decided to just say where he got the burns since he had been doing something brave then and not just killing bád creatures. Had hadn't felt guilty about killing creatures for a long time but was starting to now.

"I got the burns from rescuing someone from a fire." his Dad frowned apparently either because he was a good cop and knew him as a father would, because he asked.

"And the rest?"

"The rest?" Stiles repeated, "The rest is all a very long story and I don't know how much longer I have with you." Stiles said evasively.

"You don't know how much time we have together?" Stiles shook his head.

"Not my spell," he explained but his Dad still looked confused; of course he didn't know the rules of magic so that wasn't a surprise.

"So do have any sort of estimate?" Stiles shook his head.

"It could be five minutes from now or five years from now."

"So what's the future look like?" his father asked. Stiles worked hard to keep the smile on his face even though after his Dad's question he wanted nothing more to let it slide off. His father was dead in the future and he missed him terribly. "We got robots, or flying cars?" his father asked with a smile but Stiles was focusing on a single word, his father's use of the word we. A single word was a stab in the heart there was no we anymore."

"How old are you?" his Dad asked. He wasn't sure. They had stopped celebrating birthdays a few years ago how old had he been then? To cover up for the fact that he didn't know his own age he said.

"I don't think you want to know too much about the future." with a light shake of his head.

"But you're here isn't that already knowing too much about the future?" his Dad asked confused although he had no way of knowing that he was also right.

"It's all very complicated," Stiles tried to say evasively but his father apparently was not satisfied.

"Okay then don't tell me who's president or who won the world series. Just tell me about your life." Stiles thought about it for a moment about changing the past. Was it possible? Could he change history so that his Mom and Dad didn't die? So they both lived to die of old age? What would be different? What that meán all the lives he had saved would be forfeited? Did he care if that meant he could get one or both of his parents back?

One thing he did know...really the only thing he knew was that he wasn't going to tell his Dad about Stiles's life after his Dad's death. His Dad was a cop and he doubted that he would approve... and that felt terrible. Stiles shoved that thought again to the back of his mind and focused on his Dad. His Dad had died in an attack from a rival werewolf pack that had moved into town. Stiles could warn him not to respond to the call, he could warn him to leave Beacon Hills before the worst had come. Stiles could tell him to shoot first and ask questions never.

However, the lives he had saved caused him to pause. If he had never been there he would have never saved them. Which meant that every single person whose life he had saved would die. He had thought the part of him that really cared about stuff like that had died. To his surprise though there seemed to be a small part of him that was still hanging on, making him choose. His parents lives or the lives of a couple of dozen of strangers.

The more altruistic part of him told him that he should stay quiet. That if history continued on the trajectory that it was heading on then he would end up saving dozens of lives that he had put in danger when he had done that spell to save his father. The more selfish part of him wanted to save his father and to hell with all the people that would die if he did.

Before he had made a concrete decision he saw something, something that made his heart stop. There was a faint green light growing around him. No, no this couldn't be what he feared. This couldn't be the return spell, not right now, not when he had his Father in front of him having just told his father who he really was. He shook his head in denial and the green light started to grow brighter slowly. Stiles was going to have to make his decision and live with the results for the rest of his life; however long or short it could be. What if he told his father and it created a paradox?

A flash of his mother and father both putting their arms around him filled his mind. It was from a picture when Stiles was young before he had known about his mom's cancer. He could have that again. Stiles could have both of his parents at his graduation, he could maybe finish college this time around, have a life, be happy marry someone, have kids. The life he could have passed before his eyes for a few moments before another memory took its place.

 _He made his way down a dark hall but there was a dim light at the end of the hallway which allowed him to see fairly well._ _He wasn't a werewolf, but his eyes adjusted to the darkness fairly well, and_ _if_ _it got too dark he had night vision goggles that he could put_ _o_ _n._ _He neared the end of the hall and saw a terrible sight._

 _There were kids, kids of all different ages but none of them older than 15._ _T_ _hey wer_ _e_ _all skinny, pale and chained to beds._ _They all_ _had gags_ _on_ _as well_ _like the people who were holding them didn't want to hear their screams. He and Derek made their way to the one closest to the door and worked_ _o_ _n getting her free from her binds. When they finally_ _freed_ _the small girl who couldn't be older than 12 the girl asked._

_"Where are they?"_

_"_ _Don't worry we_ _'_ _re going to take care of them," Stiles said, it_ _had been_ _back before his heart had turn_ _e_ _d to stone and he had been happy to find the little girl happy to save her life._

_"They aren't human." the girl said with a shiver although whether it was from fear or from the cold was impossible to tell. Stiles nodded._

_"Yeah but m_ _e_ _and him we're ghostbusters; this is our thing." Stiles had sa_ _i_ _d pointing at Derek._

 _The little girl gave the smallest of smiles,_ _but it gave him strength, strength to do what they had to do._ _There was no good reason for the creature to be keeping the kids captive, especially because they were so skinny so it couldn't be to save their lives. Especially since kids who lived ón the now active nematon were already in so much danger._ _Still he wasn't a fan of killing things,_ _Stiles_ _much preferred it when they took the second option._

 _Stiles_ _made his way to the next kid, a boy that looked a year or two younger than the girl but not quite as thin._ _I_ _n fact he looked the least thin and pale of all of them._ _Stiles_ _untied the kids hands, he looked at him thankfully. Stiles just gave him a smile that he hoped was reassuring before making his way to the next kid._ _A_ _fter having freed all the kids they corralled them all into one spot and made their few meager belongings into protection for them in case they failed._

 _Stiles let Derek take the lead forward he was a werewolf after all. About five minutes later he caught sight of the_ _creatures that grabbed the kids_ _and glared._ _T_ _hey were shatigra's they feed off the souls of kids, they had killed 5 kids and would have killed the rest. He changed his mind, he wouldn't mind killing them at all._

Another flash went through his head.

_"Do you know what I hate most? People that hurt kids and second is the people who know about it but don't say anything." His Dad said his words slightly slurred since he was quite drunk at the time but Stiles could hear the honesty in the words._

He realized he was going to have to make his decision now. He looked between his Father and to the image of the children in his mind. He looked at his Dad dead in the eyes, his Dad's eyes were widening at the glow around him in surprise and shock even after what Stiles had told him. He knew in that moment what his father would want him to do and that his mother would want him to do the same thing. He swallowed, he didn't want to do it though. Stiles wanted to be selfish, but he knew what his father would want and he was willing to do that even if it tore his heart apart. Stiles nodded to his Dad, there was something he had to do before he went.

"I love you Dad, but it looks like I have to go." The light was getting brighter and he knew that he had to do one more thing before the spell worked. He touched his father's head and said

"Oblitus Soño," It was a spell that would make him forget the last hour and would also knock him out for about five minutes.

"I love you Dad," he said before the light glowing brightly and swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone but me have issues editing things today for two different things I was posting I got it all edited in the browser and the edits disappeared. Anyways that's my excuse for all the mistakes that you find.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

He found himself standing, instead of in front of his Dad, in front of a lot of people, some of them he hadn't seen in years. There was Derek, Scott, Alison, Mr, Argent, Lydia,  andJackson, and Molly and Sam. Molly was a friend of Mr. Argent's, a hunting buddy, she used to hang around Beacon Hills until she didn't. Sam was her boyfriend...last he heard and a hunter as well. He was back in his own time to his disgruntlement.

"Is my mom alive?"

"Why would your mom be alive?" his hope sunk, he guessed that meant that the answer was no. He ignored Scott's outstretched hand and pushed himself up. Stiles took in his surrounding and  found that they were in his and Derek's apartment.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine," he said finding himself easily shifting back into who he had been for the past several years. However, the cracks his parents had put there were still presents and they still hurt, but he was pretty sure he was hiding it well.

"Look, it was nice of you all to come but you can leave now," he said briskly and walked to the table away from the others. Stiles knew there were only there to bring him back, but honestly he much rather have stayed with his Mom and Dad. He could have become one of their friends, maybe be an uncle to himself. But they had taken that chance away from him and they had left him so long ago.

"Stiles look I know you're mad," Scott said apparently following him.

"I'm not mad," he said like it didn't matter even though it did, but he understood it. Beacon Hills was no longer any place you would want to raise kids.

"Stiles."

"Why don't you and Alison just go home?" he said while grabbing the newspaper off the counter and thumbing through it looking for his next target.

"Stiles."

"Just leave me the hell alone." Stiles barked and then turned back to the newspaper but he couldn't stop his shoulder from shaking. No. No! He couldn't be crying! He hadn't cried in years! Crying was a weakness, a weakness that he no longer had to deal with. Except that his shoulders were shaking and tears were coming out of his eyes. He shook his head, no this couldn't be happening not to him.

Scott tried to hug him but Stiles evaded him. It was bad enough that he was weak enough for crying, he refused to be weak enough to have to be comforted. Stiles made his way out of the building and made his way to the car, only to realize that Derek had the keys. Stiles hesitated for a moment considering going back inside to ask for the keys but decided maybe a walk might do him some good. He could walk off all the feelings careening around inside of him. Feelings he had pushed down for so long.

He worked hard as he walked on forcing himself to stop crying, to stop feeling, to go back to how he had been only a day ago. It had been better back then, he had to be like that. If he wasn't like that then how was he going to do what he had to do?

His Dad flashed in his mind again. Was his Dad disappointed in him? If there was a life after this one, was his Dad looking down at him disappointed that his only son had become a killer? That he didn't even blink anymore when he sliced a throat or put a bullet through a person's head that he had never met before? Or was he happy that he was saving lives?

That was the decision he had made right? It was why he hadn't told his Dad something that would change this? Why he had erased his Dad's memories. He had made the decision that his father would want him to save as many lives as he could. The problem was he was feeling too much to do what he had to. It had taken years to deaden himself to emotion the way that he had. It had taken separating himself from anyone and everyone, to not care to become the efficient killing machine that he had become.

He was crying, crying and killing did not go together. He stopped suddenly on the street as a new revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. Stiles heard footsteps come up from behind him, he knew from experience that the person was about ten feet behind him. He also knew from the footsteps who had followed him.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave," Scott apologized slowly. Stiles didn't look at him. Meghan, the word flashed through his head. Meghan was ten years old and he hadn't seen her since she was a baby. Scott had sent letters to him over the years and tried to call him but Stiles had stopped answering letters or phone calls about the same time he had stopped celebrating birthdays.

He heard another lighter set of footsteps come up more hesitantly, he sighed he knew those as well. Meghan's mother. Stiles had always thought that when he and Scott had kids that Scott's would call him Uncle Stiles and think of his house like a second house. That was what was supposed to have happened. Stiles's life should have been different. He should have gone to college, met the love of his life and had kids too. He and Scott were supposed to live in the same town, have their children go to the same school and have their spouses complain about all the time they spent together. This was not supposed to be his life, this was not how it was supposed to have gone.

"Stiles," Scott said, this time, pleading in his voice, Stiles didn't speak or turn around, he couldn't let Scott see the tears that were still flowing down his cheeks. "Stiles, please talk to me, we haven't talked in years." Scott's voice pleaded with him. Stiles was falling apart, unraveling, everything he had worked so hard for was falling through his fingers. He reminded himself of what he had discovered and knew that he had to say it aloud, although when he tried to it came out in a whisper.

"I can't do this anymore," Stiles said then turned around to face Scott and Alison. It surprised him when he really looked at the two of them and noticed the lines on their faces that hadn't been there the last time he had seen them. In his mind, Stiles always thought that even though he knew time was passing, he thought if he ever saw Scott and Alison again it would be like they were kids again. They weren't kids though, they hadn't been kids in a long time. Scott and Alison had a ten-year-old daughter together. They had a house, a mortgage and probably a car payment as well. Scott's face crinkled a little more than it used to as he tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"It's okay Stiles, you've done it for longer than most people," Stiles shook his head, he knew that he couldn't do it anymore but what else could he do? He couldn't stay there and watch people be hurt and he spoke his next thoughts aloud with a shake of his head.

"I can't just leave. I won't be able to sleep thinking that people are being hurt because I'm too weak," Alison shook her head, she was still beautiful even after many years had passed.

"It's not weakness, It's knowing when you've hit your limit," Alison said, "It's doing what's best for you." He heard the footsteps before he saw his face, Derek had come to their little strange group on the sidewalk.

"And your family," Scott said ignoring Derek's presence and looked at Alison in the same way he used to look at her when they were all kids. The old Stiles would have never had this conversation, the old Stiles had buried his emotions so deep that they never saw the light of day, but he seemed to have lost that Stiles in the past. Her face flashed before his eyes

"She was there," Stiles found himself admitting. Alison looked confused but Derek and Scott seemed to understand.

"You were in the past?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

"I was with her, I talked with her," At Alison's questioning look directed toward Scott, Scott elaborated.

"His mother," she looked shocked and looked between Stiles and Scott for a few moments, then bit her lip.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked., Stiles nodded, he wanted to talk to Scott and Derek alone. They had become the two most important people in his life. Scott had been his friend for the first 18 years and Derek had been well his only lifeline after that. Alison nodded, gave Scott an encouraging smile and made him her way away from the three men on the sidewalk. As soon as she was out of earshot Derek asked.

"You saw your mother?" he asked, Stiles nodded even as his heart clenched painfully at the thought that just hours again he had been with her. He had talked with her and now she was dead again and had been for many years.

"You seem different," Derek said slowly. Stiles smiled, Derek would know more than anyone else what he had become.

"I am," Stiles admitted. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked Derek who looked  surprised, but only for a moment before he covered it with a neutral expression.

"No," he said shortly. Stiles gave him a small smile. He realized something, something that he had already known but in his emotionally deadened state hadn't been able to put words to. He trusted Derek with his life. He also realized that he trusted his opinion and cared what Derek thought about him, with that in mind he asked Derek a question.

"Derek, can I ask you to do something for me?" Derek looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"I don't want to do this anymore. This hunting. This killing. It's tearing me up inside, making this person and I don't like this person..." Stiles trailed off for a moment and looked down at the ground lost for a moment in all the faces of people that he had killed, he looked back up and shook his head. "I can't do this anymore," he shook his head again "I can't...but I also can't just leave people here at the mercy of the creatures that are drawn to this town." Derek looked at him expectantly and Sties realized that while he hadn't an answer to the problem till that very moment, he did now have an answer.

Stiles knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to have to explain it twice since he was pretty sure that no one would take his solution very well. So he walked past Derek and Scott and made his way back into the apartment building and back up to their floor. He opened the door and saw them all look at him from various spots around his and Derek's apartment looking at each other confused like they had no idea how to react or what to say. Stiles waited about ten seconds for Derek and Scott to make their way in their apartment behind him and shut the door. Now that he had everyones attention he could tell them what he planned to do 

"I going to destroy Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearing its end


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Silence met his statement and he saw varying states of shock and concern as well as incredulous stares. However for a long moment, the silence stayed weighing heavily in the room before it suddenly popped like a balloon by Jackson standing up and exclaiming.

"Are you crazy?!" Stiles shook his head.

"No, I don't mean kill everyone here, just destroy the actual city so no one lives where all the monsters are drawn to," Jackson and the rest of the people in the room seemed to be considering Stiles proposal.

"How would you get everyone out?" Alison asked after a long moment.

"We could establish a sink hole, a slowly expanding sinkhole that would take a while to actually sink, but that would require a lot of calculations and if we're off by even a little bit-." not surprisingly this answer came from Lydia. She was still smart and no longer pretended not to be for boys, besides she had already got the one she wanted, Jackson, the light in the room glinted off their wedding rings.

"Or we could just spread the rumor and at six months set off a bomb or do a spell that mimics what we want to have happen," Stiles suggested. Lydia blinked then looked at him.

"Well if you wanted to cheat you could."

"How can you cheat at destroying something?" Scott asked. That was a question that Stiles would have asked back before, but he was still different.

* * *

 

6 months later

"Today's the day," Lydia said she and Jackson had stayed until the day  they were planning to destroy the town. She had said something about not wanting to miss the end of the destruction of the town that was the center of so much good and bad happening to her. .

Stiles was less sentimental. He  just wanted the town to crumble and forever leave his mind. So many bad things had happened here and not nearly enough good had taken its place. They had spent so much time convincing people that the town was really crumbling, then they had to deal with all the people who hadn't wanted to leave their houses even though they had had 6 months to buy a new house.

They had even worked it so that the government thought there were actual sinkholes underneath the city and the government was providing aid to relocating families. Those that stayed got a crash course in what kind of monster were drawn to Beacon Hills and then suddenly decided they no longer wanted to stay in Beacon Hills. Go figure. They had checked all the houses twice, which was easier since Scott and Alison had come back for the destruction of the town and this time brought their daughter with them. His mind flashed back to that morning.

_Stiles and Derek had moved out of their crappy apartment and into an abandoned mansion._ _S_ _ince everything was abandoned they felt like should live it up since the entire town was going to go the way of Sunnydale and becoming a huge sink hole. There was nothing really left in the house since they had a long time_ _to move,_ _only a few couches were left at the house._

_They were sitting in the massive living room with a smaller_ _TV_ _they had found abandoned in one of the other empty houses._ _They were_ _watching it using a generator they had bought just before the electric company had stopped sending electricity to the houses of Beacon Hills._ _Stiles and Derek_ _were both watching T_ _V_ _when they heard a loud knock on the door. Derek had hopped up and went to go to answer the door while Stiles had keep his eyes on the TV._ _He heard footsteps from behind him and then he looked up to see Scott, Alison and Meghan. They had flown in_ _for_ _this. Stiles wasn't sure what to say or to do so he just watched Scott, Alison and Meghan as they filed in._

_"Are you ready for this?" Scott asked and Stiles nodded he was more than ready for this._ _Stiles got up from the couch and made his way over to his old friend?_ _H_ _is new friend? He wasn't sure what Scott was right now._

_"You know the place and the time?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded along with Alison and Meghan._

_"_ _Good.," Stiles said a little awkwardly._ _I_ _t never used to be awkward with him and Scott, but things had changed. Hopefully now they would change again for the better._

_"Good," Scott said with a smile._

_"Well, I have to get going soon check the lines again," Stiles said even though he checked them several times, he had to make sure once more. It was extremely important since a single accidental interruption could make the spell go terribly wrong. The other four nodded._

_He got up and made his way to go stopping to look at Derek. Derek had been his closest friend for a long time now._ _Derek_ _had even been the one who had peeked in his mother's medical file and told him that she had gone for her first cancer screening just a week after Stiles had told her about the cancer. Derek had let him know that Stiles had given her as long as she had and that there was nothing more that he could have done to save her. It also meant that he hadn't messed up the timeline which he supposed was good_ _unless his memories had been rewritten as he was traveling, but he liked to think that they weren't._

_"I can come with you if you want?" Scott said but Stiles shook his head. Scott would be a distraction, even if he tried not to be one. Since this was the last check before the spell he couldn't afford any distractions._

_"Just make yourself comfortable until you have to go check houses, then just come when it's time," Stiles said but paused just about when he was about to exit the door._

_"I couldn't do this without you," he said honestly. He couldn't, not without someone dying, as it was it was going to be harsh. He was still unused to showing appreciation and affection but he was getting better at it than he used to be, more like his old self "Thanks for coming," he said and then left before he could look at any of their faces._

He saw them all coming from a distance since this hill was the best place to see the destruction of the city and the beginning of his new life. He saw Scott and Alison walk up the hill hand in hand with their daughter right behind them, Derek brought up the rear and then they were all up there.

There were six of them. Well, technically seven but Meghan, Scott's and Allison's daughter, was not going to be part of the spell. Meghan was too young and the spell was going to drain them all considerably, but they all agreed it was for the best. Meghan stepped away from the others and rest of the them joined hands.

Stiles found his hands were linked to both Derek and Scott, the two people he was most closest to. He would be leading this since he wanted the outcome so badly and he studied this spell backward and forward. He took a deep breath and focused on the boundary. The entire city was circled by spray-painted lines and symbols so that more didn't crumble than was planned. There were also holes dug and symbols painted in them as well so that it didn't sink down too far.

"Causam vocamus tellus elementum sed incidunt fluunt intra fines terrae." He repeated that again twice more because saying a spell three times tended to make it more effective especially a powerful spell like this one.

"Get ready," he told the others as he got himself ready. A spell this powerful was going to leave him drained and probably was going to hurt terribly. He felt the spell sap energy from him and the pain that it caused but he didn't let go. Stiles didn't let Scott or Derek let go either, not that he had any presence of mind to even know if they were trying to escape or not. The pain ended and he just felt boneless as he dropped to the ground and felt the two hands on either side of him do the same. He released their hands too weak to still hold onto them and focused just on his breathing for a long time. He was breathing. That was good. He had been a little worried that they wouldn't have enough joint power to do the spell and live.

He breathed slowly for several minutes before he had gathered enough energy to try to sit up and did so. Everyone else was on the ground still. Stiles had more experience with magic than everyone else in the group did. He saw Meghan between her mother and her father talking to them softly. Stiles took another couple minutes during which time Derek and Scott and Jackson all managed to pull themselves in sitting positions. It must be a werewolf thing recharging their batteries easier. Stiles considered for a minute standing up but in the end decided not to instead he called.

"Meghan," the girl looked over at him a little nervously she twirled her finger nervously through her long black hair.

"In the car just up there, there are Gatorade's and protein snacks which should help us all feel a bit better a bit sooner," he said. The girl looked between her parents seeming to ask for permission which they apparently granted because she got up and made her way to his car. She came back a few minutes later her hands full of Gatorade and nuts. She, of course, handed the first of the Gatorades to her parents as well as the nuts, but Stiles didn't hold it against her. He heard Scott's voice tell her.

"Would you go get some for the rest of them too?" she smiled a little embarrassed before she made her way to the car again. The next time she gave Derek a Gatorade, and Lydia, Jackson and him a bag of nuts. Stiles anxiously tore into the nuts. Spells depleted them of both protein and electrolytes. Having the nuts made him feel much less boneless, he was just about finished with his peanuts when Meghan gave him a Gatorade. Stiles smiled at her one of his more increasingly real smiles and she smiled a little nervously back. He focused his eyes on the ground to see how the spell worked and saw a few feet away the ground had given way. Stiles nodded, good that was good.

"It's over now. You can leave," Scott said.

"Where are you going to go?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to live, the first time in years I'm going to live," he didn't even think about it but he turned to Derek "Derek do you want to come with?" Derek looked at him for a long moment before his lip curled up into one of his rare non-sarcastic smiles.

"Sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my only friend the end. Thanks to everyone who has read all the way to the end of this rather odd story and thanks to those who have commented along the way. Please comment one last time to tell me what you thought of my story :)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and let me know what you think


End file.
